Hilo Rojo
by Aevlah
Summary: -Nii-san, como puedo encontrar a esa persona, si el hilo es invisible? -Muy fácil, Sasuke, sólo debes tejer el hilo en tu mano, llegará el momento en que lo tengas todo hecho una gran bola roja, cuando termines de hilar, va a llegar y no se marchará porque tu tendrás su hilo. -Acaso tu tejes el tuyo, nii-san? -Tejámoslos juntos. ItaSasu. Posible lemon. One-Shot, Two-Shot?


Hola! Bueno, pequeño one-shot. ItaSasu. Incesto, yaoi. Naruto no me pertence.

Disfruten:

* * *

><p>Hilo Rojo.<p>

Busco mi libro, pero no lo hallo en mi habitación, no está en elegante y amplio estante ni en ningún cajón. Trato de recordar si lo presté a alguien, pero mi memoria lo niega. Pienso que quizá sólo lo puse en otra sección, quizá no está en la "S", quizá en "G"...  
>"Soy un gato...", Natsume Soseki. Quizá la puse por autor? En lugar de por título? Voy a la letra "N", nada.<br>Decido ir a preguntar a mi hermano, llegó de su escuela hace un rato y me parece no ha salido de su habitación. Abro la puerta corrediza y salgo, mientras recorro el pasillo juego con mis dedos, como si rehiciera una bola de estambre en mi mano. Llegué a la puerta de Sasuke.  
>-Sasuke, puedo pasar?<br>-Umh.- lo entiendo como un "sí", deslizo la puerta y entro, sin dejar de hilar mi mano, pero lo que veo me deja helado:  
>Sasuke está "tejiendo" su dedo meñique. El también me vio, vi la sorpresa en sus ojos, pero después una leve sonrisa.<p>

Flash back.  
>Venía del instituto, me quité los zapatos y me adentré en la casa donde crecí. Sasuke me recibió en el pasillo, sonreía, como solía hacer en aquellos tiempos.<br>-Hola, nii-san!-exclamó mientras se acercaba, esperando recibir el abrazo que siempre le daba al llegar, aunque era él quien imprimía la fuerza, yo solo le rodeaba con mis brazos y acariciaba su pequeña cabeza, no obstante eso ya era mucho tratándose de mí. No me costaba trabajo mostrarle mi cariño, que era harto.  
>-Onii-san, tengo una pregunta. Ino me ha hablado del hilo rojo, pero no entiendo; como puedo buscar a esa persona, si el hilo es invisible? Y cómo sé sí es la correcta?<br>Medité unos segundos, después me agaché y sonreí ligeramente, tomando su cabeza.  
>-Muy fácil, Sasuke, sólo debes tejer el hilo en tu mano, llegará el momento en que lo tengas todo hecho una gran bola roja, cuando termines de hilar, va a llegar y no se marchará porque tu tendrás su hilo.<br>Sus ojos grandes y negros mostraban emoción, orbes de noche.  
>-Acaso tu tejes el tuyo, nii-san?<br>Claro que no lo hacía, pero no pensaba decirle eso. Si esa historia era cierta, esperaría, pero si era una mentira, no importaba.  
>-Tejámoslos juntos.- sugerí mientras tomaba su meñique y "cogía" el hilo entre mis dedos y empezaba a enrollarlo en su pequeña falange. El después tomó mi dedo e imitó mis acciones. Me produjo ternura.<br>-Así van a llegar al mismo tiempo, aniki.-dijo con una sonrisa.  
>-Sí, otōto.<br>-Promete que siempre vas a estar conmigo, aunque no haya hilo, y promete que siempre vas a tejerlo conmigo.-dijo levantando su dedo, esperando que lo uniera con el mío. Lo hice y después tejí con mi hilo ambos dedos, juntándolos aún más, el también hiló el suyo, haciendo más fuerte la unión.  
>-Claro que sí, Sasuke.<p>

A partir de ese día se volvió una costumbre el enrollar el hilo en mi mano, ya que al terminar de hilar el dedo, pasé a la mano. Siempre lo hacia, cuando iba por la calle, o estaba meditando, viendo la televisión... Incluso en clase lo llegué a hacer. Cuando estaba con Sasuke lo hacía aún más, para él al parecer significaba mucho, quizá no el hecho del hilo en sí, si no la promesa. Siempre que me veía hacerlo el tejía más rápido, como un amigable reto,en una ocasión, al hacerlo rápido, perdió su equilibrio y cayó al suelo; se tipo de cosas que enfurecían a padre, sin embargo eran parte de las que me gustaban de mi hermano.  
>Fin Flash back.<p>

Yo seguía haciendo el tejido por costumbre, suponía que a Sasuke de le había olvidado, ahora él tenía 16 años, y la personalidad que había adquirido no me parecía que concordara con la historia del hilo del destino. Se había vuelto mucho más serio, y no era de los que se emocionaba con las relaciones.  
>-No lo olvidaste, Itachi.<br>Dejé caer mis brazos a mis costados.  
>-Creí que tu lo habías hecho.<br>-No fue una promesa fútil, para mi significó mucho en su momento. Sería ominoso que tu mantuvieras el juramento y yo, quien te lo ha pedido, lo olvidara.  
>-Vine a pregun...- fui interrumpido por la interrogante más inesperada.<br>-Y llegó tu persona con el otro extremo del hilo? Nuestro plan funcionó?  
>-Al parecer no. Podría preguntarte lo mismo.<br>-Si ya conoces la respuesta, no hay razón de preguntar.- el volvió a hilar, y yo más avancé los metros que nos separaban sin pensarlo, mientras lo hacía, tejí. Sasuke estaba sentado sobre su cama, pero se levantó poco después, avanzó hacia mí mientras enrollaba.  
>Quedamos frente a frente, como si el hilo se estuviera agotando, fuimos levantando nuestras manos, acercándolas, éramos como un espejo, las acciones de uno reflejadas en el otro. No entendía por qué hacía tal cosa, sólo lo hacía. Tejíamos con cada vez más lentitud; cuando nuestras manos se juntaron y los dedos se aferraron al dorso de la contraria las unimos con el último trozo del hilo, abarcando ambas manos, impidiendo que se separaran, no había nudo, sólo lo sostenía. Era una unión ajena a la fuerza.<br>-Siempre quise... Siempre quise... Esto.- Sasuke avanzó el último paso, y me besó, sentía como sus labios temblaban bajo los míos, estaba atónito, estaba impresionado, conmocionado, y con una rara sensación de felicidad abrumándome, con su mano libre se aferró a mi cuello mientras que yo acariciaba su mejilla y empezaba a corresponder a sus labios, que empezaban a tranquilizarse. Pasé la mano de sus pómulos a su nuca y la perdí entre sus cabellos azabaches. Nuestras manos se separaron para poder unir más nuestros cuerpos, tomándome a mi por la cabeza, sujetándole a él por la cintura.  
>El hilo aflojándose fue nuestras lenguas uniéndose, el hilo bailaba al compás de nuestras bocas, subía y bajaba al ritmo de nuestras manos.<br>Al separarnos pude ver sus ojos, ligeramente húmedos, pero que se resistían a dejar correr ríos por sus lagrimales.  
>-Sasuke... Nunca pensé que esto fuera cierto... Y mucho menos que estuviera tan cerca... Que fueras tú.<br>-Funcionó Itachi. Ha funcionado.  
>-Sí...- susurré mientras asentía y lo juntaba a mí, para después besar su cabeza y le encerraba entre mis brazos.<p>

_Cuándo fue? Hace tan sólo unos minutos... yo jamás habría pensado en besar a Sasuke, a mi hermano menor. Pero ahora es algo que haría para siempre._

_Cuándo fue que pensé en el de otra manera? Cuándo se convirtió en lo que es ahora ante mis ojos? Por qué se lo he permitido? Y porqué no me molesta? _

_Sasuke... Hace cuanto que tú deseaste esto? Desearía haberlo sabido antes, sin embargo, desconozco la razón._

_Ahora deseo creer en la fuerza de este hilo, que pase lo que pase nunca se rompa, que sin importar nada se mantenga, y que jamás se deshaga el tejido que años nos ha costado formar._

**Un hilo rojo que conecta a los que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper.**

_... Y también se puede tejer._

* * *

><p>Pues espero que haya sido de su agrado, lo. Reviews son apreciados y no Te cuestan ni un minuto de tu tiempo.<p>

Si gustan, puedo poner un nuevo capitulo, un lemon, si lo desean. Déjenlo aquí en sus preciosos reviews, que pueden ser una severa crítica o felicitación, si esta historia lo merece.

Espero no haberme pasado de cursi xD

En fin, nos veremos (:


End file.
